


Memories, and chocolate

by Loveneko58



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: Anders being an idiot, Fenris is kinda oc, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveneko58/pseuds/Loveneko58
Summary: Fenris, is waiting for Hawke, and Anders shows up, Anders starts on how Hawke is to good for Fenris, and gets in Fenris face, Fenris is sent back, to a memory, he’d really rather forget, and has a panic attack, Hawke walks in then.





	Memories, and chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know that Fenris first reaction to this, would probably be the threaten the rip Anders hearts out, but in this story He’s more vulnerable, also I really wanted to write a story where Hawke comforts Fenris. Hope you enjoy

Fenris stood there, waiting for Hawke to show, up for there meeting place. There going to hurt slavers today, Hawke have heard from Varric about a group, of slavers on the wounded coast. He nervously moved from foot to foot, he hated waiting, his mind always had time to think to much, when he had nothing else to do, he tried counting the apples, he cloud be in the merchants cart across the street from him, but it did little to help, it was then that Anders showed up.

 

At first Fenris didn’t notice him, when he did he hoped, that the abomination should just go by him, he didn’t feel like dealing with Anders today, but as luck would have it Anders noticed him, and headed straight for him, Anders started small, asking why Fenris was there, Fenris tried to ignore him, but then Anders got in his face, and started Yelling at him, about how Hawke was to good for him. And how she would do better with anyone else, namely Anders himself, Fenris had promised Hawke he would try not to argue with, the Abomination, but Anders was not making that easy, Fenris found himself backing away from Anders. He also noticed that a crowd was gathering around them, Anders stepped closer, and Fenris backed away, his back hit the wall behind him, Anders crossed his arms over his chest, and laughed, at him, “ what’s the matter, Fenris, do you finally realize you place?” He asked, but Fenris was no longer listening to him, Fenris remembered the last time he’d been a mage had, him like this in a corner, he recalled the feeling of fear, and then pain, as he was shocked with lightning, until his voice stopped working, he started shaking, tears ran down his face, a sob, and whimper, came up, his knees gave out, he fell the the ground. Crying and shaking, he curled up, trying to make himself as small as he could. Anders at this point stops yelling, at the sobbing elf, he starts toward Fenris, when Hawkes voice, calls out behind him, “What’s going on here?”

 

Anders turns around, to see Hawke standing there, she looks at him, then down at Fenris, “ what did you” she starts the say, then stops, she glared at Anders, “ Get out”, was all she seid, seeing the anger in her eyes, Anders is quick to obey, after he levels, Hawke walks over to Fenris, she then glances up at the crowd, everyone suddenly has something to do, and in the next minute there all gone, Hawke slowly keels down beside, Fenris, he’s still crying, and shaking, “Fen” she whispers, he looks up, and there eyes meet, the next thing she knows, she’s got a lap full of a sobbing elf, he buries his face in her neck, it’s then she feels something wet spilling in her lap, it tacks a minute for her to realize what’s happening, Fenris is peeing, he’s so upset he doesn’t know at first, when he does, he tried to pull away for her, “ I’m, sorry” he sobs, instead of pushing him away, Hawke holds him closer, “shh” she whispered in his ear, “It’s alright love” He cried harder, it’s a few minutes before they get up, Hawke tacks him hand and quiltly leads him to her home, they slip inside, and quickly go to her room, there. She billes up the fire, to heat up the room, she leaves Fenris just long enough to draw up a bath, for them, them she helps him in the tub, once there, she carefully washed him up, gentle touches, and soft words of praise fall from her lips, he almost falls asleep. After the bath she guides him to her bed, and tucked him in, it then that she gives him a small brown bar, he blinks, and looks up at her” It’s chocolate, my Dad use to give it to me, if I’d had a bad day” she explains to him, he tacks a bit, it’s so good, he closes him eyes, Hawke gets into bed beside him, he finished the chocolate, and looks at her, she reaches out the run her hand through his hair, he closes his eyes, and falls asleep, he doesn’t hear Hawke quite words “ it’s ok love, your safe here, As the day passes, he cuddles up the Hawke, Hawke had learned long age, Fenris was a cuddle bug when he was asleep.


End file.
